User talk:PerryPeverell
Welcome to my talk page. You can ask and discuss anything with me here. Just be polite and sign your messages with --~~~~. Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ __TOC__ ---- Please leave your messages bellow. ---- To the Warren Born hi! i want to know your opinion cause i don't want to fight with Twerdette. Do we consider To the Warren Born as part of the season 9 or not? thanks!Chloefan03 20:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes of course. It's a bonus story that contributes to the story arc of the comics. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, so can you explain it to Twerdette cause my english is really not great and i don't find the rights words to explain it correctly.Chloefan03 20:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : :hi i love your page so cool plz put who is your fav. kid in charmed i just want to know ps on my page plz : Check Can you please check your email. It is about the background looks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 14:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop How much did it cost you to get Photoshop? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'll e-mail you about that :p --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 16:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok Glenn :), when? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Email You said you were going to email me about Photoshop? Another thing. I changed the color of the woodmark. I made it look more Charmed :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Prue Rewrite I need your opinion. In my sandbox Can you tell me if there's too many photos from the Powers and Abilities section down? I thought the photos helped the article flow better, but when I look at it now it looks kind of to much, what do you think? --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What are you going to do with the other sisters pages and infoboxes?Im talking about Phoebe,Paige and Prue.Are you gonna fix them as you did with Pipers?Graet job by the way. 14:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Username I love your new username. Perry from Charmed? Peverell from HP? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Email Hello :), I still have not revieved the email about how much it cost you to get photoshop. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Right! E-mail is on its way ;-) --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 21:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 21:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) The Heir Up Their Do you have the scans to this comic? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 14:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Hey do you have Scans to other Comic's as-well? Or just that one? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Found out that my email address hadn't been activated yet, that's been taken care of now, you can click on the Email tab of my signature. Alternatively, use isellironoxide@hotmail.com Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 11:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to Check Did the "Wiki" really block Khan and Zac?-- That would mean if someone asks a question they will have to come to us?-- :It's a 1 week block, until next Thursday, yes. : :Thank you Dyego for commenting on Sarah Manley's page about that.-- : :You're welcome, I had to do something, HM just can't fool out everyone, his revenge is gettin' out of control : :I agree.-- : :HalliwellManor has now complained about your comment Dyego here. If I don't know better I think he has set his sights on every single one of us. He is trying to cast all of us as over-emotional psychopaths and it is working >:( Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 03:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::He's an immature little brat and a hypocrite. And I know he'll read this, whatever, I could care less. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 10:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::You know, I don't care, I have gone through worst things than that comment, "What don't kills me, makes me stronger" and if that phrase is truth, I should be invincible hahaha. Anyway, what I mean is, let him write whatever he wants, I know I'm not guilty for anything, I'm just trying to help to give peace to this wiki, it really deserves it. ::: Yes the wiki did block me and Andrew. HalliwellManor, Andrew and I are not in furious battle anymore. HalliwellManor is trying something though, but I doubt it will work out as much :) -- 16:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I looked at the charmed legacy wiki, doesn't look like he/she is trying anything to me. all he/she appears to be doing is creating new articles and trying to get along with leonardowyatt. it looks like interfering third parties are the ones trying to do something to turn him/her away from editing on this wiki, for instance, who are the ones not letting the situation go? it looks like he/she and leonardowyatt are trying to let things go. Comic0Vine 17:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Would you call bashing the wiki's on other Charmed sites letting it go also? HalliwellManor is not as innocent as he may seem. Believe when I say that we all have good reasons not to be friends with him anymore. I would like to get along with him also, but he doesn't give everyone a fair chance. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 17:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why was Khan blocked? i didn't know that.Chloefan03 17:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::In the overall grand scheme of a wiki, it's not really important for everyone to be friends, whether or not a person is liked or not, has nothing to do with articles and maintenance of a wiki. When maintaining a wiki of course people are not going to be pleased with certain behaviors of administrators or bureaucrats, things are done to ensure the articles and facts presented are adequate and correct, if that means going against other users, that is a necessary thing. Blogposts and discussions can be incorporated into wiki talk pages to ensure everyone has their say in everything, if people agree or disagree it is the best for the wiki then the proper course of action should be proceeded with. When it comes to giving everyone a fair chance as you say, a fair chance includes having everyone's opinions on certain things before proceeding with a course of action as well. That is the problem here, reviewing certain discussions that take place, it is clear people have let their thoughts about someone influence decision's made, rather than looking at what is good for the wiki, users have been looking at things that can be done to displease others and have not been looking at things that will improve the wiki. That is why the wiki support team chose to block the bureaucrats of this wiki, things are being done to further personal ideas. Comic0Vine 18:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The wiki team blocked Khan and Andrew because HalliwellManor accused them of things they never did. Which is what HalliwellManor has done several times with several users. And I agree, everyone should have a say in what happens on a wiki, but not about every little thing. HalliwellManor took it to far, several times. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 18:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :And as it happens, Comic0Vine is yet another sockpuppet of HalliwellManor. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 23:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The Heir Up There Plot Sure thing. I wrote the plot as a way of saying thanks for the comic scans :) Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Editing War Leaving the fact that phoebe can kill people with other people emotions and just adding it to the note section, isn't going to happen. So I like I said I don't want to get in on edit war, so I'll be taking it further.--Superlana 14:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The Comics Hi Glenn, I've just come down with a doubt about the comics. I've read that one volume is like a TV Episode, so, there will probably be 22/23 volumes? or is it unknown yet? Woah, I never realized that it would take so many years (I just though about the episode thingy). Btw, since some time ago, I'm "tempted" to create a wiki (about a Charmed FanFiction) but I haven't created it since I have been writing the second episode during a whole month (considering that the "cast" is way too big). I think I'll keep creating drafts until I finish the fiction HalliwellManor So just because someone disagrees with you and sides with HalliwellManor, they are his sock puppet? Also, wiki support would not have blocked LeonardoWyatt and Khan if they didn't see truth in what HalliwellManor mentioned, alas, so if people agree with HalliwellManor, they are his sock puppets, but if they agree with you they are their own person? Wow. I see why people say you are a hypocrite and don't care about the wiki as a team or community. 00:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :HalliwellManor I presume? I had contacted Wikia Staff who told me that Comic0Vine and HalliwellManor are one and the same person. The Comic0Vine account was even blocked by someone from wikia team. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 00:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You are aware the "Wicca" is not a practice, nor is it a descriptive term for fictional witchcraft it's an actual religion. Futhermore the terms "witchcraft" and "wicca" are not the same. I'm sure you've likely heard this before but I would still have to say that the improper use of this term distracts and takes away from what is otherwise a very well done wiki. Diana gone Loca I watched the video, it was awesome, and I lol'd first on comments :D. Also, have you watched this video ? :That's hilarious! Love Dianna, she's such a funny person :P --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 16:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I love her (now) too, but I hate her character Quinn, seems like she's starting to regain her personality from half of season 1 :/ Pages Why are you creating pages such as June 7th, 1973 when we already have 1973? And as I can see you created them as a book. And this is not a first time you create 2 pages. Another example is a copy (well not that much) of 1975 where you added that Patty is killed but I erased it, since we already have, well, 1975. Can you please stop doing that? Thanks. x) iMan [[User_talk:IMan|''(Owl me!)]] 15:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I can remember only doing that twice. What do you mean with ''"And as I can see you created them as a book."? --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 16:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::"a" should be "the" .... I think he meant you created them "as thebook" 16:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeeaaaahhhhh, TheBook, sorry my bad. xD iMan [[User_talk:IMan|''(Owl me!)]] 18:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Back We are back ;) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox collor article I don't want you to rush or anything bu when do you want to make the article for the infobox collors? If you don't want to do that then I will probaly be abble to do that but it's your choice and you will probaly make something good.Just a Witch 19:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Edit I got one :D. I have found a problem in the badges. It says Leonardo is Ranked 2 but he is 1, and that you are 3 but you are 2 me 8 but I am 7. It was blocking HalliwellManor. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think we all have to surpass HalliwellManor for the badges to be fixed. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : We can wait a few weeks. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::There is absolutely nothing wrong with the badges. When a person is blocked the number of badges they have can't be seen but the person still retains their position. 12:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, HalliwellManor = 4900 points, that is still number 1. 12:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::This little discussion shows what HalliwellManor said is true by the way - certain people are only concerned about position and number of points/badges they have. 12:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't be ridicilous, they're talking about a simple Wiki mistake, HalliwellManor has been blocked and he dissapeared of the list for that. HalliwellManor tried to twist the wiki's reality on his own advantage, for what? We don't know, but he did it, and that's not good for the wiki, whatever his plans were. Also, going back to my original point, they're just talking about a glitch on here, if that can be twisted, I just can think two things: 1. You're HalliwellManor or 2. You're a friend of his. ::::: He is HalliwellManor :). I was talking about a mistake. If someone is blocked, they should be removed. :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 13:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Removed for what? just because someone is blocked, that does not change the fact that they contributed significantly to a wiki, earning their badges and number of edits. 14:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: If someone is blocked from the wiki they should be removed from the board until they return. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I agree, if someone is blocked, why should they be on the badges list? --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 19:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) HalliwellManor2 Should we block that user too because it is HalliwellManor. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 19:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Opinion I need your opinion on something. I've recently just cleaned up Cole Turner's infobox, removed all the powers he '''did' have and just put the one's he possess now. Now, the photo. I couldn't find a good enough episode still of him cause he didn't seem to have many in the season's he appeared in. So I put one of Julian McMahon at a press conference for Charmed. I think it's alright, seeing as it's still Julian portraying Cole, technically and he actually looks pretty good in the photo, unlike the one episode stills of him. What do you think? It can be found here. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Never saw that picture. But it looks good, he seems to be in character =) I think it can stay. The infobox is great as well. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 11:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It's from like a press conference/behind the scenes part thing for Witch Way Now? I found it on CharmedImages.com. So I uploaded it on here. x) And thank-you. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And also, can you do me a favor? :) The new actor infobox thing I made ages ago, here. I'm having trouble with the "Episode" part of it. I don't want the bullet on the actual template, but when you try and add a bullet onto it when putting it onto a page, it comes up an Astrix. -.- do you know why? --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't why that happens :s Maybe you should ask someone from community wikia? --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 14:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Issue 8 Hi Glenn, I want to know, do you have scans of Oh, Henry? I would be really thankful if you could send me some. Btw, search in my userpage for my email. Font Thing Hi again, I have a really quick question, what's the name of the font of the wiki logo? Thanks in advance Thanks Glenn. Btw, I remembered I was going to tell you something really off-topic, there's a Shakira's song remix with your name (with one n left out) on it, it's "The One (Glens Mix)" hehe Round Corners Wait, what part of your page am I meant to be looking at? D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I'm blind. I can't see it >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Round Corners Glitch D: The Round Corners do not show up on Internet Explorer, so far they work on Safari because that is the only browser I have been on. I am not sure whether it works for other browsers or not. I will check when I get on my actual Computer. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode Infoboxs I was thinking, for the caption, Guest starring and co-starring headings, should we put the other color that was used for the DVD cover's? Like for Season 5, the Main one's would be blue, while the other's green? --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Just watch out for JohnnyHalliwell aka the 85. IP Address. He'll most likely revert your edits. He does it all the time. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) HaHa I think my whole Prue quote scared him. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I just read what he put as my block "Creeping on the wiki," It's hard not to creep when I log on I get the whole "YOU HAVE A NEW MESSAGE ON CHARMED LEGACY"''' And he acts like he's the only one harassing us? What about the 6 account's of his? My whole talk page on his Wiki and the comments on Charmed Comic Fan? -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC)